The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Abarero
Summary: Going to different places in his country, celebrating with different cultures every day, and spending time with the people and nations he's befriended over the years, America celebrates the December holidays. America-centric, slight USUK.


Author's Notes: I wrote this back in October for a fic exchange (Hetalia Sunshine) and figured I'd wait until closer to the season for posting it here. I hope you all enjoy, and happy holidays- whatever you might celebrate!

* * *

**The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

It was December 1st.

He'd been working diligently for the last weeks of November to have it all ready in time. Sure, he'd had lights up and raring to go on Thanksgiving night; but as for the majority of his display? That was what the first day of December was for. That was the day the biggest residential light display in Washington D.C. got switched on.

Bundled up in several layers, America traipsed out into his snow-covered yard. Smiling to himself, he ran his gloved fingers over the switches clutched in his hand. _This_ was going to be so incredibly _awesome._

So synchronized it should have been set to music, America flipped on the switches for his lighting display. The north wing glowed with blue and white and the south side with green and red. The center was multicolored lights bedecked with a smattering of Santas, angels, stars, and various other lawn decor around his front door.

He could already see his neighbors peering out warily at this year's display. Sure, they'd make comments about it being bright enough to flag down a spaceship; but he'd win them over soon enough. Going door to door with hot chocolate, apple cider and candy canes for the children always lightened them up.

_Plus!_ America thought to himself proudly. _I'm running all this electricity using a wind-powered generator, so it's a-okay for the environment too!_

Pleased with the result, America padded back inside his warm house and tried to shake off the chill. December was going to be a very busy month for him, but that was good. It kept his mind off how freezing it was outside and meant he got to hang out with lots of great people. Settling in front of his fireplace, America smiled. He had a feeling this December was going to be so very awesome.

* * *

It was December 5th.

He arrived in St. Louis amidst one of the city's nasty winter storms that so often plagued the Midwest during this time of the year.

Ilsa had called and asked if he was still coming despite the weather, and although America really hated the cold, he wasn't missing out on this. Plus, kicking off his December celebrations with the rowdy company of German-Americans always got him in a festive mood.

After navigating the ice and snow slicked streets, America arrived at the small restaurant that had become their holiday headquarters. Opening the door with a grin, he was met with a chorus of cheers, people patting him on the back and lots of hugs. He chatted away with a few before spotting Ilsa seated down at the end of the bar nursing a mug of beer. America waded his way through the crowd and plopped down beside her.

"Frohe Weihnachten," he said. She shook her head.

"Your accent is still terrible after all these years, boy."

They laughed and he leaned over to wrap her in a hug. "It's good to see you Ilsa."

"You too. Oh and your friend said he was coming too. Just had to finish up Krampusnacht back home. You know how he loves running around in costume and scaring the children to be good for Sankt Nikolaus."

America grinned, starting to dig into the plate of bratwurst sausage and potatoes that had been slid in front of him. "Awesome. I hope he brings that lebkuchen again."

Ilsa smiled. "I hope so too. They remind me of the lebkuchen my grandmother used to make when I was a child."

There was a loud cheer then near the front door, and America spotted the fur-covered, masked figure as he entered. It figured Prussia would come still in his Krampus costume.

"I'm so awesomely gonna punish any one in this room that doesn't party tonight!" He called out. The group cheered at this, pleasantries being exchanged in German and someone handing Prussia mug of beer which he downed in one go and handed back to the person empty. That just earned him even more cheers.

Patting him on the arm, Ilsa stood up. "I'll let you and your friend catch up. Enjoy the party."

"You too, Ilsa!" America called after her as she joined the boisterous crowd.

Prussia took her vacated bar stool as he pulled off his horned mask. "What's up, America?"

"Just got here myself, since the weather's been bad. I take it you had a good Krampusnacht?"

He laughed at that, setting his mask aside on the bar and taking a swig of his beer. "Oh yeah. I still wish West would get in on it, it's loads of fun. But no, he's gotta be a stick in the mud about it. I do think my mask was one of the best this year though. Isn't it awesome?"

America peered over at the ghoulish face and shuddered. It was a little _too_ creepy for his taste. "It's...uh, really scary?"

Laughing louder, Prussia plopped a basket down on the table as well. "I brought some lebkuchen again. Want a piece?"

"Of course!" He replied with a grin. "Just let me finish up the main course first."

"What? The beer?" Prussia joked. They both laughed.

A few hours, and several beers later, the whole group had gathered around a piano to belt out Christmas carols in German. With his arms swung around two of his citizens, America sang right along with the rest of them.

_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum, wie treu sind deine Blätter!  
Du grünst nicht nur zur Sommerzeit, nein auch im Winter, wenn es schneit.  
O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum, wie treu sind deine Blätter!_

Later that night at the hotel, America was just about to crawl into bed when he heard a knock from the door to the adjoining room. He opened it to a very excited Prussia holding up his shoes.

"You left your shoes out for Sankt Nikolaus, right?" He inquired.

America grinned back. "Of course! I'm not missing out on those awesome gifts!"

"Awesome! Gute Nacht!"

"Night!"

The next morning, America was the one to knock on Prussia's door; excitedly showing him the candies and small goodies that had been stuffed into his shoes. Prussia dumped his shoes out on the bed to find a similar selection of treats...and a piece of coal.

Both of them laughed. It had been an awesome St. Nicholas Eve and it was going to be an awesome St. Nicholas Day, hangover and coal and all.

* * *

It was December 8th and it was _warm_.

Then again, America supposed that was a given being as he was in _Hawaii_. But still. It was warm and not spitting out snow or freezing rain or whatever else St. Louis had tried to throw at him a few days ago. Hawaii was just awesome like that. Warm and still December. So, so awesome.

America was currently holding up a large circle made of poster board and colored (albeit somewhat sporadically) by yellow marker. He'd promised the year before that he'd help the local school children present their pageant to the tourists and America had a very important part to play. Namely that of the morning star, Venus, which rose on the early morning of Siddhartha's third watch. As the young boy playing Siddhartha mediated and the narrator continued the tale, America spotted a familiar face.

Waving around the prop he held, he mouthed a "Hey Japan!" to the short Asian man seated out in the audience.

"Psst. You're supposed to rise now, Morning Star!" The little boy called over to him in a hushed undertone.

America blinked, then flashing the boy a grin, he replied in a whisper, "Sorry about that Kenji! Awesome morning star rising, coming right up!"

And as he raised up his prop Venus, the boy started acting out Siddhartha's enlightenment and how the basis of The Noble Eightfold Path and Four Noble Truths were born.

After the pageant, America helped the students' teacher hand out Bodhi tree leaf-shaped cookies. Kenji reminded America that "The Morning Star should get a cookie too!"

The class cheered at this and America sheepishly looked to the teacher for permission. She nodded politely and he took a cookie for himself.

He wished them "Budu Saranai!" when he left, meeting up with Japan and driving the other nation to his Honolulu home.

"It's so awesome that you were able to come, Japan," he spoke as he hung up multicolored lights around the house.

Japan sat on the porch, eating his rice and milk, and smiled up at him.

"I figured that a trip to a warmer locale might be good for my aged back. I know our winters are by no means as cold as yours, and I'm sorry you have to endure those, but they do still become somewhat unbearable at times."

America grinned. "If I didn't have so many awesome places to go during the winter, I'd so hang out here or someplace else warm. Australia's so freaking lucky, getting to have Christmas during summer."

Once he was finished hanging the strands of lights, America pulled over a potted ficus tree and began to decorate it as well. Colored lights symbolizing the many pathways to enlightenment, strings of beads to symbolize the way all things are united, and finishing it off with three shiny ornaments.

He smirked at Japan as he put them on one by one. "The Three Jewels. The Buddha, the Dharma, and the Sangha, right?"

Japan nodded, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "You asked the Japanese-American students at the school before you left didn't you?"

America rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well...okay, you got me there. I always forget the third one otherwise."

Chuckling, Japan stood up and crossed over to stand beside America. Placing a hand on his arm he smiled at him. "Remind me before you leave that I have a small offering gift for you."

Face lighting up with childish excitement, America turned around and hugged Japan. "Thanks Japan!"

"A-America-san!" He sputtered. "But you don't even know what it is yet."

Pulling back, but keeping his hands atop Japan's shoulders, America smiled at him. "I'm sure it'll be awesome, no matter what it is."

* * *

It was December 12th. And cold again, even though the Synagogue had their heat up.

America shuddered in the hallway as a draft prickled against his neck. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his phone call to connect. Finally, someone answered.

"Hello?"

America grinned. "Hello, Mr. Chief of Staff, sir."

The voice on the other end of the line chuckled. "America. I told you that you can drop the sir."

"Okay Mr. Chief of Staff, si-... Mr. Chief of Staff," he rectified. As awesome as he found his new Chief of Staff, he did seem a bit intimidating to the point that America really felt the 'sir' was necessary.

"Is there something you needed? Do I need to send someone to New York to pick you up?"

"Ah. No. That's not why I called," America paused, taking a deep breath. "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Hanukkah, that's all."

In the background, children singing as they played with the dreidel echoed down the hallway.

_I have a little dreidel. I made it out of clay. When it's dry and ready, then dreidel I shall play._

Sounding a bit surprised, he answered. "I didn't know you celebrated Hanukkah."

"I celebrate everything, Mr. Chief of Staff. Everything I can. Luckily Eid al-Adha was earlier this year and Diwali's more in the autumn, so my December isn't as busy as it sometimes is."

He laughed again. "You amaze me sometimes, America. Well. Happy Hanukkah then. You'll be at the meeting on Monday, right?"

"Bright and early and with a full mug of coffee!" America replied. "Good night, sir."

"Good night, America."

Flipping his cell phone closed, America pulled out a small chocolate coin he'd won playing the dreidel game and ate it. "Gotta love edible gelt," he murmured to himself.

And as he walked back down the hallway, America sang under his breath.

_Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, I made it out of clay.  
Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, then dreidel I shall play._

* * *

It was December 21st. And it was utterly freezing outside, in _Minnesota_, on the _longest night of the year_.

America was bundled up in two coats over his long sleeved shirt and his teeth were still chattering. There would be a bonfire soon, but it wasn't quite time yet.

_A-choo!_ He sneezed, bumping into Finland beside him. The smaller country just smiled up at him, obviously finding the weather perfectly satisfactory. But he did give America a sympathetic look before turning to speak with Sweden.

"Mm. Okay," the tall Swede replied. America looked to their other companion that night and muttered through his scarf.

"Hey Kristofer, what is it with you Swedes and not talking a lot?"

The young man laughed, putting down another log for the fire. "Too cold," he replied simply.

America huddled down into his coat more. "Can't argue that."

As Kristofer went off towards where the others were gathering wood, Sweden tapped America on the shoulder. "Got s'mthing for ya."

Blinking, America noticed the bundle he held at his side. "Huh?"

Finland stepped forward, smiling. "You never do dress in enough layers for this, America." He took the bundle from Sweden and held it out. "So I mentioned it to Sweden, and he knitted you a sweater."

Grinning, America took it from him and appreciatively ran his fingers over the handiwork. "Thanks you guys, this is awesome!"

"M'de it red, wh'te 'n blue for ya," Sweden spoke up. If possible, America's grin widened.

Throwing his arms around the tall Swede, America hugged him, before turning and hugging Finland as well. "God Jul, Sweden. Hyvää Joulua, Finland."

Still smiling, he started yanking off his coats and scarves, handing them aside to a bewildered Finland. Just as he'd finally made it down to his long sleeved shirt, Kristofer called out to him.

"Ya get into the glögg, already?"

America snatched up his new sweater and tugged it on, his tousled mop of hair getting even more mussed as it poked up through the neck hole. "Nope," he shot back, quickly taking back his coats and scarves and piling them on. "Just adding a layer."

Kristofer laughed, patting America on the back once he'd gotten all his layers back on. "Not a northern boy at all."

"Kristofer, don't pick on him. He's from that strange warm place called Washington, D.C.," a female voice called out.

The group turned to see the rest of Kristofer's friends bringing armfuls of wood, Fredrik and Kalle carrying large piles while Astrid held the yule log safely in her arms.

"Go ahead and form a circle," she instructed and they obliged. Gathering around the soon-to-be bonfire they waited as Astrid pulled a small, burnt piece of wood out of her pocket. This was the piece from last year's yule log that they'd start the fire with tonight.

With the flicker of match, she lit the piece and held it against the new yule log. Soon enough, the whole bonfire had roared to life and America held out his gloved hands to get them warmer.

One by one, they each tossed scraps of paper with their regrets from the previous year into the flame. They would start this new year with a clean slate, free of those burdens. Fredrik brought out the glögg, the mulled wine warming them all from the inside as they huddled around the bonfire. This lead to much laughter and choruses of _Nu Är Det Jul Igen_.

And when dawn broke the next morning, they gave a cheer that their fire had lasted the night, knowing now that their upcoming year would be a great one.

--------------------------  
It was December 22nd. And thankfully, _thankfully_, much warmer.

America always loved coming here, the beautiful Arizona sky and the feel of real, untainted, soil beneath his shoes. And this evening, the sunset made the land look even more beautiful over the mesa. It was utterly breathtaking. Taking in the view, he began his walk to the Hopi village he was visiting that night.

Tocho, the head of the clan, greeted him with a warm hug and a smile. America just grinned right back.

"Ha'u, Kwahu."

"Ha'u, Tocho," America replied, feeling his spirit soar at his name. Kwahu, they called him. The Eagle. Freedom Bird.

"This one is especially for you, child," he said holding out a string with a feather attached. "May all the Kachinas grant you your wishes tomorrow."

America held very still as Tocho secured the prayer feather in his hair. He would have many more of the ceremonial feathers before the evening was over. Taking one of the feathers he'd made for the occasion, America returned the gesture. The two smiled at one another before Tocho turned to a group that had gathered around him.

"It seems that others are wanting to wish you well, Kwahu. I shall see you when we open the kiva this evening."

"See ya, Tocho!" He replied before turning to the others and greeting them all in turn. He even knelt so a young boy could tie his feather clumsily in his hair, giving the boy his biggest feather in return, along with a warm embrace.

As the sun drifted lower and lower on the horizon, everyone began to gather their willow branches and head towards the kiva. Gathering all the prayer feathers they'd received throughout the day, they tied them to the branch. Soon, the ceremonial kiva hall would have its rafters filled with these feathers.

With a steady drumbeat and Tocho's voice leading the chants, they began the ceremony to call back the sun god from his long journey. Tribal warriors reenacted the story via dance, each of them playing a part to symbolize the struggle of the light versus the darkness.

Late that night when the ceremony had ended, America wished his friends goodbye and was about to make his walk back to his car when he felt Tocho's large hand gripping his shoulder.

"Not yet, my friend. We have a gift for you."

He held out a small kachina doll, the figure with a teal head shaped like an eagle and spread arms covered in feathers. America's face lit up.

"You made this for me?"

Tocho nodded. "You are cherished friend of our clan. May it guide your spirit in the year to come, Kwahu."

When America got home late that night, he placed the kachina doll on the shelf by his bed. With a grin, he patted the doll's small carved head. The Great Spirit Eagle kachina would watch over him, he just knew it.

--------------------------  
It was December 24th. And America was sleeping in.

He had a plane to catch in the afternoon to Texas, but at the moment he just wanted to sleep. Yesterday had been Festivus, and Canada had taken _forever_ to defeat him in the Feats of Strength. And everyone knew the celebration couldn't end until the head of the household had been wrestled to the ground!

Somewhere down by his fireplace, America knew that the Festivus pole (without any tinsel on it!) was still standing. And Canada, who, granted, had managed to wrestle America to the ground in a shorter amount of time than he had the year before, was crashed out on his couch. America had tried to get his brother into one of his guest rooms, but they were both too exhausted after watching Christmas specials all day, eating lots of food and celebrating the wacky holiday together. It had been a good night.

Around noon, America got up and nudged Canada awake so they could both make their flights in time.

"I'll see you on Christmas morning, bright and early right?"

Canada smiled. "Of course, eh! We've gotta open our gifts under the tree first thing before everyone gets there for your party."

He gave his brother a hug before they parted at the airport, Canada going home for a few festivities and a game of hockey with some of his citizens. America, on the other hand, was headed for San Antonio and the warm and lively fiesta that awaited him there.

The city was filled with music and laughter and smiling faces everywhere America turned. He was asked at several times to come join in the celebrations that he walked past, but he politely declined. He had a specific household he was headed to this night.

Before he could even manage to knock, the door swung open and two children flung their arms around his waist.

"You're here! We can go now, can't we? Please?"

"Hola, Milagro," America replied, patting the young girl on the head. "You too, Esteban."

The girl's younger brother just shyly smiled and America ruffled his hair. Behind them in the doorway, their mother smiled at America. "You can still back out if you don't want to, you know."

America just shook his head. "Juanita, you know I love this as much as they do."

She laughed at that and handed over a small printed map. "You can meet with the others here, then the fiesta will be here, okay? I'll meet you there."

"All right," America replied, giving Milagro the map for safekeeping and taking her and her brother's hands. "Then we're off. Adios, Juanita."

"Adios, mi amigo."

After meeting up with the other children, America helped them begin the procession. They all held up lit candles, four of the children being chosen to carry a statue of Joseph leading Mary on a donkey. Once they were ready, their symbolic reenactment of the journey began.

They went to each door, singing to the person to ask for lodging.

_En el nombre del cielo  
os pido posada  
pues no puede andar  
mi esposa amada._

Each time, they were turned away; and so they continued on their journey, singing at each door for shelter. Finally, they reached the last house, and the reply from inside came.

_Entren, Santos Peregrinos,  
reciban este rincón,  
que aunque es pobre la morada,  
os la doy de corazón._

With a great cheer, the children were ushered into the household where a grand feast was set out and joyful music was played. Milagro tugged on America's pants leg until she got his attention, her toothy grin wide with excitement.

"You're going to help me with the piñata, right?"

Juanita shook her head at her daughter's antics, but America didn't mind. He lifted the girl up onto his shoulders.

"Just don't smack me in the head, okay?" He said with a laugh.

Milagro smiled. "Don't worry, I'm gonna be awesome just like you taught me to last year!"

One of the other parents put a blindfold around Milagro's head and America spun around with her holding on tight. The young girl steadied her arm, took aim at where she thought the piñata was and swung. Sure enough she hit it, the brightly-colored papier-mâché smashing into little pieces.

The children gathered up armfuls of candy, and Milagro was kind enough to give America a handful as well.

"For your help," she said, handing it over in gratitude.

America just smiled. "Muchas gracias."

Hours later, and lots of great Hispanic food in his stomach, America had to leave in order to catch his plane back home. He gave his friends a hug in parting and made sure to give an extra hug to Milagro and Esteban.

As he waited for his plane, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It seems my flight got here a bit early, America," a familiar voice with a British accent intoned. "I'm at the airport."

America's face lit up in excitement. "In DC? Really?"

England huffed. "No you daft fool, I'm in the middle of nowhere. Of course I'm at the bloody DC airport."

"I'm about to fly out of San Antonio. I should be there in a few hours if you... want to wait for me?" He hoped that England would agree. Christmas Eve was already thousands of kinds of awesome, but if England was there...

"I suppose you'll need someone to make sure you don't stay up all night waiting for Finlan-- I mean, _Santa Claus_ to bring your gifts," England replied, and America could just picture the light blush that was surely adorning the Brit's face.

"Then _I suppose_," America teased, "That you'll be the perfect stodgy Brit for that job then."

He cleared his throat. "So I'll wait for you then?"

"Awesome!" America exclaimed, startling a few of his fellow passengers that waited in the terminal with him. "I'll meet you there."

He glanced up at the clock that had just turned eleven. "Hey England..."

"Hmm?"

"What time is there?" America asked with a warm smile creeping onto his lips.

"It's uh...oh, well it just turned midnight here," England responded.

"Happy Christmas, England."

"Oh. Er... yes. It is then, isn't it?" He sputtered, obviously flustered. "Merry Christmas to you as well, America."

A call came over the intercom then for America's flight and he stood up to board. "Thanks. Look, I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Yes, of course. I'll wait for you," came the response, and America swore he could _sense_ England smiling over the phone.

--------------------------  
It was December 26th.

America was in a great mood, his annual Christmas party having been a huge success this year. Well, okay. So the five-tiered bright red and green cake _with glow in the dark icing_ had made several of his guests wary. But they all came around in the end. After much persuasion, that is.

Today America was on his way to Georgia, meeting up with an old friend to celebrate a very special holiday. She met him at the airport with a big hug and a bag of homemade cookies.

"You always get so hungry on those flights, I figured you could use it."

"Chalondra, you are so awesome!" He replied as he munched on one. "Seriously, is there any way I can repay you?"

The woman gave him a sly smile before replying, "Well honey, I never thought you'd ask. Plain and simple though, I can't get to my Kwanzaa decorations since I went and put them up in that closet last year."

America chuckled as he helped her into her car and put her cane in the backseat. "Well that I can do. I am a hero after all!"

She laughed, patting him on the arm. "You're a hero all right. And I can definitely use one nowadays."

They made it to her house in Atlanta and she lead him to the closet where the decorations were stored.

"See it up there? Since I'm not young and spry like you, I just can't manage it."

America sat down the step stool, climbed up the small steps, and reached into the abyss of boxes. "Chalondra, you're still young."

"Oh don't give me that honey. I was a child when you first met me and now lookit me. I'm hobbling around with this." She held up her cane and America smirked.

"I have a feeling you could take out someone's knees with that thing if you set your mind to it," he replied, gathering two boxes into his arms and climbing back out of the closet.

Chalondra smiled. "You have a point there. That'd be something right funny, old black woman such as myself taking out the knees of our country."

America unloaded his arms and gave her a look. "Hey now. It's a privilege to know who I am, don't go abusing it."

They both leveled each other with a stare before breaking off into snickers. "Well I'm feeling right fine today, so I'll play nice. You can get the kinara set up okay, can't you?"

"Sure thing! Remember, hero?"

She patted him on the arm again, "Okay hero, I'm going to get you some more cookies then."

Carrying the box of supplies into the room Chalondra had already decorated for the celebration, America dug around for what he would need to set it up properly.  
First he put down the mkeka and sat the kinara in the middle of the straw mat. On either side of the candleholder he sat two ears of corn, the unity cup and a basket of fruits and vegetables. He finished it off by placing the seven candles in the kinara.

Standing back to admire his handiwork, he felt Chanlodra's hand on his shoulder.

"Perfect. I'll go light the black candle for tonight then." She stepped forward, picking up a match, and lit it. "For umoia, unity amongst all."

"Harambee!" They said in unison. Then with a smile, they both went into the kitchen to get themselves cookies.

* * *

It was December 31st.

The streets of New York City were packed, but America knew there was no place he'd rather be on New Year's Eve than here. He ate dinner in Chinatown, stopped by to party with some of his friends in Little Italy, and had to rush to make it to Times Square in time for the big moment.

Trying his hardest to catch his breath, he stood amidst the large crowd and just took it all in. The lights, the people, the smiles and the laughter. This was why he loved the holiday season so much.

America didn't have long to wait, as the excitement built and the chatter grew more and more restless. Here it came. The big moment.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two....One!

A loud cheer went up, everyone hugging and wishing each other well. America grinned as all around him he heard wishes of 'Happy New Year' being exchanged.

"Xin nian yu kuai!"

"Shanah tovah!"

"Buon Capo d'Anno!"

"Feliz Año Nuevo!"

"Athbhliain faoi mhaise daoibh!"

The commotion was so loud, he almost didn't hear his cell phone ring. Fishing around in his coat pocket, he finally pulled it out. Glancing at the name that was calling, America smiled.

"Hello England. What's up?"

There was a slight pause before England asked, "You're in New York, aren't you?"

A loud cheer went up about this time and America chuckled. "What's it sound like to you?"

England cleared his throat. "Ah. Well. I just saw it on the telly, ball dropping and all that frivolous American nonsense."

"Oh like you don't have all the fancy stuff around the London Eye and Big Ben."

He huffed. "Look. What I'm trying to say is....well, Happy New Year, America."

America blinked in surprise, a content smile on his lips. "Thanks, England! Happy New Year to you too!"

And surrounded by the excited voices, smatterings of English and other languages all melting together into one joyful noise, America felt his heart swell.

_This year is going to be so awesome!_

* * *

NOTES:  
[1] Frohe Weihnachten - Merry Christmas in German  
[2] Krampusnacht - The Krampus is a scary clawed incubus who hangs around with Santa Claus. The Krampus costume also includes sheepskin, horns, and a switch that the incubus uses to swat children and unsuspecting young ladies. Apparently the Krampus' job is to punish those who have been bad, while Santa rewards the people on his "nice" list.  
[3] Lebkuchen - is a traditional German product baked for Christmas, somewhat resembling soft gingerbread.  
[4] Gute Nacht- Good Night in German  
[5] St. Nick's Day in America.  
[6] Bodhi Day - an important day of celebration in the world of Buddhism. Celebrated December 8th.  
[7] Mr. Chief of Staff - Rahm Emanuel, who is Jewish  
[8] Hanukkah or the Festival of Lights, lasts for eight days. Hanukkah celebrates the rededication of the Second Temple of Jerusalem in the second century B.C.  
[9] Hanukkah Gelt is often distributed to children to enhance their enjoyment of the holiday. American chocolatiers picked up on the gift/coin concept by creating chocolate gelt.  
[10] Scandinavian Yule occurs at the winter solstice and it heralds the sun's return with lengthening days.  
[11] The Yule Log, gets its name from the Scandinavian tradition.  
[12] Glögg - mulled wine  
[13] Nu Är Det Jul Igen - a Swedish Yule song, translated as _Now It's Yule Again_  
[14] Ha'u - hello in Hopi  
[15] Soyaluna - celebrated on December 22nd by the Hopi Native American Tribe, it is their winter solstice celebration.  
[16] Kachina Dolls are dolls that embody the characteristics of the ceremonial Kachina, the masked spirits of the Hopi Indian tribe.  
[17] Festivus - is an annual holiday created by writer Dan O'Keefe and introduced into popular culture by his son Daniel, a scriptwriter for the TV show _Seinfeld_.  
[18] Las Posadas a yearly tradition for many Catholic Mexicans and some other Latin Americans and symbolizes the trials which Mary and Joseph endured before finding a place to stay where Jesus could be born.  
[19] Kwanzaa - a celebration takes place from December 26 through January 1 and focuses on traditional African values of family, community responsibility, commerce and self-improvement.  
[20] _Happy New Year_ is said in Chinese, Hebrew, Italian, Spanish and Irish, respectively.


End file.
